fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are enemies in the game Fortnite, by Epic Games. Husks Husks are theorised to be humans whom the storm has 'infected.' They spawn from lightning bolts from the Storm and encampments. There are four different types of husks at the moment. Pitchers Pitchers are ranged enemies who will stand a small distance from their target, throwing flaming bones at them. They're identical to basic Husks but are wearing a baseball outfit. Lobbers Lobbers are long range enemies throw flaming skulls at their target. They are slim and slender with flaming hair, looking almost like husks, but wearing a dress. Lobbers have a high pitched scream to indicate they are in the area. They will also lob poison that, upon landing, will erupt in a gas cloud and damage nearby players. Midgets Midgets are very similar to the basic husk, but are slightly shorter, can move faster, and jump higher. They often attack in groups. Husky Husks Husky husks are a larger variant of the husks. They can take and deal more damage than normal husks. These also have a variant which is known a the [[Propane husks|'Propane Husky Husk']]. These will carry a propane tank on their shoulder, and when close, throw the tank to the closest player or target. These can be shot and exploded prematurely. Shooting the tank multiple times will cause it to explode and deal massive damage to all nearby targets and structures, and the player can also use these to destory other husks. The tanks will drop on the ground when the propane husk has been eliminated, and can still be shot later. You can use them as traps, but they deal damage to players and structures too. The Mist Monsters Mist monsters are the strongest of the enemies known so far, and can come in a few different elemental variations. When killed, they will drop a piece of Data, which can be used in some quests. Smashers Smashers are brute force enemies whose sole purpose is to smash through a fort's defenses, and allow husks inside. If you build metal walls in one place and wood ones in the other, more smashers will go the metal walls. Takers Takers have the ability to phase through walls, and open doors for other monsters. They will also attempt to steal the player's loot. Flinger These monsters have one glowing arm and one arm ending in a hook, seemingly for attacking. They spawn with smaller enemies that they throw over fort walls. Flingers are highly susceptible to melee weapon attacks, but not so much to ranged.. Mimic Mimics are monsters which initially have the appearance of a loot chest. They can be recognized in thier chest form by slight movement (jumping etc.) only while searching and that they are not shown by Outlanders' "Keen Eyes" ability. Mimics will transform appearance once fully "searched" while in chest form. Loot will be granted upon killing the monster that appears. Blaster Blasters are tall slender monsters with glowing purple eyes. They shoot many purple laser beams at their enemies in rapid succession. Commonly between 6 or 8 consecutive blasts. Elemental Types Water Water enemies are weak to nature damage, and strong against fire. These husks slow you. Fire Fire enemies are strong against Nature damage. They leave a burn DoT after attacking. They also will automatically damage floors they walk over. Nature Nature enemies drain your energy and shield on attack. Weak to fire, powerful against water. Category:Monsters